This Is Me
by 1Bookwormie1
Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, overambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There’s only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn’t have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_A/N. Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined_

_14-06-31 9:43 am English Lit. _

**Oh my God, did you hear? **

What?

**I'm running for President! **

No way!

**Yes way!**

If you win, we could make school days longer!

**Jen…**

And abolish Prom!

**Jen… **

AND make sure the teachers give extra homework! This is gonna be so exciting!

**Jen, I know schoolwork is important, but there are other things in life! And abolishing Prom? NO WAY!**

You're only saying that cos you have your sight on that new dress from Aunty Gina's boutique AND your mum said you could dye your eyebrows and hair to make you look less like an albino and THEN, all the guys will be after you including good ones. But me? The guys after me are freshmen, sophomores, Zack and the football Club. Sooo not my type.

**Maybe the guys you want to like you will if you loosen up a bit, like letting your hair down?**

I RESPECT these plaits

**But none of the guys do**

What I am supposed to do then? Just parade around with my hair all open and loose?

**That's the general idea of letting your hair down**

No can do

**Why?**

I'll look like a slut

**How does leaving you hair open make you look like a slut?**

Because all the Ambers and Charlotte's of the world leave their hair open

**Oh…OH, I get your point**

Exactly

**But I leave my hair open…does that mean I look like a slut?**

No! You're…known for leaving your hair open…but me, I'm not, so if I leave my hair open, everyone will think I'm suddenly a guy hunter-NEVER gonna happen

**But people know you're not like that! Look, I think that since summer is coming, you should try and be a party girl. Loosen up a little-**

_To Miss De Silva and Miss McTavish, you are expected in Room 21 for detention after school. _

_From,_

_Mr Dorian Smith_

_D.S_

4:00 pm

Okay, this can NOT be happening!

Detention? Me? You're kidding right?

I'm supposed to be good – good people DON'T get detention!

It'll go on my permanent record!

People will call me 'The Detention Girl'.

I won't be expected into Ivy League schools!

I won't get into Harvard!

I'll end up working at McDonalds, and even there no-one will trust me.

I'll be the girl everyone thinks will skive off work to have fun, the girl who no one thinks will get very far because of her laziness.

Brooke didn't say anything about the detention-even when I repeated all of the things above twice.

"It's only a detention," she remarked.

And mum?

Mum didn't even blink twice when I told her what had happened.

"So?" she asked.

I looked at her pointedly.

"It could ruin my chances of getting into Harvard."

This made Mum laugh! Laugh!

How could she laugh about my future?

And that's exactly what I told her.

"Jen, its one detention-one. Compared to what I was like when I was your age, a detention was nothing."

I actually have no clue what she was like when she was my age.

Mum doesn't really like to talk about it.

Even when I asked her how she met Dad, she didn't say anything.

I have a feeling she's keeping a secret from me and Kenny-something which Dad knows but we don't.

Speaking of Dad, at least he was more considerate than Mum was.

"A detention! Jennifer, you must feel bad."

I nodded; dad's so nice.

Sometimes, he acts like a person who was born centuries ago-he's very old fashioned about some things.

Sometimes, I feel that he's also keeping a secret from Kenny and me.

But it's not like we don't have our own secrets to hide.

Like the fact that Kenny and me can speak to ghosts


	2. Chapter 2

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_A/N. Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined. Also, I just rewrote Chapter One and as you can see, I've changed the time and I've added e-mails!  
_

**Chapter Two**

_The Journal of Jennifer Josephina De Silva_

_15-06-31_

Okay, so you must be like…woah (even though I know perfectly well that diaries can't talk) and I agree.

I mean ghosts?

They don't exist.

That's what I thought anyway-before May 25th two years ago.

Kenny and I were eating chocolate ice cream in the kitchen (mum and dad had gone out) when suddenly a glowing lady appeared in front of us.

Kenny and I screamed.

"Call 911!" I shouted frantically to my younger brother who was the nearest to the phone.

"How about we sort her out ourselves?" said Kenny.

Kenny loves violence-he's the complete antipathy of me.

I guess I'm more like my dad: nice, clever and considerate.

Kenny meanwhile takes after my mum: stubborn, violent sometimes and he happens to look exactly like her; -auburn hair and brown eyes.

Me?

I have the whole 'Spanish' look-black hair and tanned skin-I look like Dad.

But anyway, back to the point.

"You can see me?" the glowing lady asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Doh!"

"But I'm a ghost," said the lady.

WHAT?

A ghost?

I was completely astonished.

Maybe that was why she was glowing, I thought.

"But ghost's aren't real," I replied suspiciously.

The lady laughed.

"Sure."

She pointed to the TV which was showing a report about the death of a Senator who happened to look exactly like the lady in front of me.

"Should I punch her, or not?" asked Kenny.

I glared at him.

"You're a ghost," I repeated.

"And you're a mediator."

Huh?

"What's a mediator?" I started to ask but was cut off by the Senator's ghost.

"Tell Harry I love him," said the ghost and she disappeared.

Harry? Who was Harry?

"The Senator, Mrs Julia Smith, was run over after leaving her house after she and her husband, Mr Harry Smith, had a fight," continued the Reporter.

Oh.

OH.

Kenny and I contemplated whether to tell our parents about what we had seen.

We didn't.

They probably would have laughed at us, saying we had been dreaming.

But we did contact 'Harry'.

We phoned his house and repeated the night before's events.

He seemed confused.

I didn't blame him.

The day after we phoned him, the lady visited us again.

"Thanks," she said and we never saw more of her.

That was the only time we saw a ghost.

I thought there would be more around the area (not our house, given mum has a fear of old houses) but around school-the Mission's old.

Very old.

Mum actually works there-as a guidance counsellor.

Sometimes it can get a little embarrassing, especially when the most immature of guys flirt with her, and when I say I'm her daughter, they say, "Yeah right."

Did I mention I look nothing like my mother?

One of my best friends, Odette says that half of the guys are after me 'cos of my curves (practically the only 'features' I inherited from Mum) and my European looks but whatever-she's a bit crazy.

Her mum is actually one of Mum's best friends-Gina Ackerman, married to Uncle Jake.

It's weird, actually, how both of Mum's best friends' daughter are my best friends.

Odette's twin, Celine, is the most popular girl at the Mission: I don't like her.

My other best friend, Brooke, is an albino.

She takes after her mum-CeeCee Mctavish.

Her dad's really funny although I do notice that he seems a bitjealous of Dad.

But then again, who couldn't be?

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Zack Ackerman

Dearest Jen,

I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight. 

_I'll call you to confirm it_

_Love,_

_Zack_

-

Ugh! Zack!

He's Uncle Brad and Aunt Debbie's son.

Did I mention he happens to be obsessed with me?

He won't take no for an answer!

_**Who, Zack?**_

You read the note?

_**Duh!**_

Odette!

**_But, Zack's related to you_**

Odette, how many times have I told you, not to read my notes!

**_Actually, he isn't really. I mean, Uncle Brad is your mum's step brother; not real or half_**

**What? Zack asked out Jen again?**

Yeah

_**Jen…again-that rhymes!**_

**Why don't you just say yes?**

Are you kidding?

**You might just enjoy it**

He's Zack.

**So?**

Eeuw, no way

_**Maybe, if she goes out with him and acts all wrong, he won't like her anymore**_

**That's a brilliant idea!**

Um…no thanks

**Come on, Jen. Then he won't like you any more and your life will be Zack-free.**

Why are you so concerned anyway?

**I just want you to be happy**

_**Methinks Brooke is in love**_

With Zack?

_**Yup**_

**I don't like Zack!**

Sure you don't

_**Brooke likes Zack, Brooke likes Zack**_

Brooke and Zack, sitting in a tree

_**K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

First comes love

_**Second comes marriage**_

Third comes baby in a carriage!

**Guys, you're being very immature**

We're just having fun

_**See? Jen's finally lightening up so you should be proud that you made her happy**_

Thanks

**Whatever**

_**Hey, look, they're putting up the winner for Class President!**_

**Oh my god! I won! –Does a little dance-**

On paper?

**_And Vice President is..._**

Wtf?

_To Miss McTavish and Miss DeSilva, _

_The Head Mistress would like to see you in her office_

Similarities between me and Mum:

Our body structures

The fact that she was a Vice President, and now, so am I

**I bet you can't wait for the next chapter! **

**I wanna thanks to SUGAR2345, PnkBubblzSavi, that-girl-who-likes-dolphins for reviewing and specially Celuna Cirrus for being the first person to review this story! All of you rule!**

**To other people who haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE do-I would really, really appreciate it! And thanks again to the reviewers!**

_**Bookwormie**_


	3. Chapter 3

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_A/N. Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined_

**Chapter Three**

_The Journal of Jennifer De Silva_**  
**

_16-06-31_

12:30 pm: Lunch

Normally, I am a very good girl and I never swear-except for exceptional circumstances and you've got to admit-yesterday was definitely an exceptional circumstance. I mean, Vice President? So not expected!

**I wonder who voted for you…**

_**It's kinda obvious**_

**Who? Oh….oh!**

Duh!

**I feel sorry for the guy…when will he realise that you just don't want him?**

**_And that you do_**

**I don't fancy Zack Ackerman!  
**

Um…yes you do

**-Glares at so-called friends-**

_**LOL**_

Who do you like, Oddie?

_**I don't like anyone**_

Sure…

_**Well if you really want to know, I'm liking the look of the new guy sitting next to Zack**_

**Ooh! Hottie Alert!**

**_Looks like Rookie's forgotten all about Zack_**

**Oddie!**

What new guy? I can't see anything! Rookie, your gigantic head is blocking the way!

**There, can you see now?**

_**Isn't he gorgeous?**_

**Jen? Jen?**

Top 5 Hotties In School

Compiled by Brooke Mctavish with commentary by Jennifer De Silva and Odette Ackerman

**The New Guy A.K.A , according to Odette Miss Gossip Queen, Lucas we don't know his surname yet. **I've gotta admit-he's very, very hot. I mean look at those eyes! They send shivers down my spine. **_And now she's turning love-sick. _**Hey!** _But I've gotta agree-he's perfect! Hair which actually isn't gelled thank god there's one sane guy in the world, stunning light-blue eyes _**and you said I was being love-sick**_ and a fit, fit body!_**

**Blue Wonder. **Okay, so maybe he has possibly the strangest name ever, but I've gotta agree. Half the girls in school are after him. Including Oddie. **_Hey! I am not in love with Danny Wonder! Even though he is totally cute…I wonder how tall he is...but he has a crush on stupid Celine! _**Celine's your sister! **_Do I look like I care?_**

**Laurence Scott. **No comment. **_You're just saying that cos he cheated on you with Tammy. _**–Ignores Oddie and turns to Rookie- I don't think he should be on the list. **_Hello? Have you seen that six pack? Ooh, he could get me into be- _**Oddie! **_–d anytime! _**

**Zack Ackerman. **You've got to be kidding me. **_I kinda agree. He isn't exactly the one of the cutest guys in school-I can think of loads more guys who are definitely hotter. _**Rookie, you just put him on the list cos you like him. Face the facts-he isn't cute. **_Even though I've heard he's very good in bed. _**You're so obsessed with it. **_–Acts innocent- What? _**It.**_ What? _**You know what I'm talking about! **_If you mean hamburgers then, no. _**You're annoying me

**Ollie Adams isn't he a darling? I don't fancy him though! Okay, I do…a bit…but not as much as Zack…oops **Um…Rookie…Ollie's hot and everything it's just that…**_he's gay. _**Well, isn't that nice! **_I just got straight to the point-you were going round and round the bush but reaching no where. _**I hate to admit it, but Oddie's right, Rookie-he's going out with Peter Wilson.

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Zack Ackerman

_Dear Jen and co,_

_You asked me for info on the new guy I'm so glad Jen, that you asked me!. Well, here it is:_

_His name is Lucas Romeo Slater and he's a Senior here at the Mission. His parents are Kelly Prescott Slater and Paul Slater, former pupils at this wonderful school of ours. He was President in his old school and is already very popular with the girls A few including Oddie's sister, Celine. He has a sister, Amber Slater, who has become very popular with us boys but don't worry Jen-I haven't looked in her direction; I'm so mad about you. _

_Lucas likes swimming, flirting, reading and is very clever a straight-A student. He likes girls who are gorgeous you are and clever also you! I hope he doesn't take you away from me!. He doesn't like dumb-but-pretty girls like Celine no offense to Oddie or anything._

_Lucas moved here because his great grandfather died and Lucas' dad inherited the huge mansion and Lucas also called Luke by his close friends said he has a huge bedroom which has a huge bed which makes it easier to…you know, but don't worry, he was only joking. He isn't a perv or anything...I don't think. _

_Anyway, if you have any more questions and if you need any help, remember that I'll always be there for you_

_Lots of love,_

_Zack _

_Xxx_

_- _

5:00 pm. At home

I swear I've heard the name Slater before.

I eavesdropped on Mum and Dad one day when they were in the kitchen and what I heard was:

MUM: I'm sorry, Jesse, I'm really sorry

DAD: Susannah I don't know what to say

MUM: I didn't mean to! I was forced!

DAD: Really? You didn't want to?

MUM: Yes, Jesse! Please! Believe me!

DAD: I can't believe that Slater

MUM: Neither can I Jesse, neither can I

DAD: I want to kill him!

MUM: Jesse, it's okay, seriously-he was only a bit drunk

DAD: More like a lot

MUM: (Whispering) Should we tell the kids?

DAD: (Also whispering) No. Maybe when they're older and they understand everything. But now, they're too young

MUM: I'm sorry, Jesse

DAD: It wasn't your fault, Susannah, the blame belongs to Slater

I didn't get what they meant then but now, I'm not sure.

When people get drunk they often do crazy things I wouldn't actually know having never been drunk I think so…what if this Paul Slater nearly killed mum?

But no.

Kenny and I would've been able to understand that.

Whatever it was, was something a lot more adult, like drugs or…sex.

Wait, what did Dad say when he and Mum were coming out of the kitchen?

Think, Jen, think!

"No wonder Kenny doesn't look anything like me…"

Oh.

My.

God.


	4. Chapter 4

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined_

_The Journal of Jennifer Josephina De Silva_

**Chapter Four**

A/N. I just realised that this story is supposed to be set in the future so I've changed the year and the current King, Queen, Prince and Princesses of the acting and music industries all made-up and congratulations to shadowprincess3 for winning a part in this story as Jen's role model. Also, instead of letters, I'm doing e-mails as you may notice further on in the chapter. Also, also, I've changed the other chapters so have a look at the revised ones if you want to

_17-06-31 _

Lunch

**OMG! I can't believe Kenny is this Paul's kid! Not your dad's!**

I know, right? When I figured it out I was like…well…like you are

_**So was it an affair?**_

No, I think that Paul dude raped mum or something when he was drunk one night

**I feel sorry for her…**

Who?

**Your mum-I mean imagine finding out that your son's dad is not your husband but some dude**

He was with Mum at school though…

**Still-random dude. It's not like you mum liked him too**

I hope that's right

_**Do you know what that means?**_

**What?**

_**It means that Jen and Lucas are related!**_

**Theoretically, they aren't. I mean, Jen and Lucas don't share any blood only Kenny and Lucas share blood.**

_**Yeah, but, how do we know that Lucas's mum is the Paul guy's wife?**_

**Because he has blonde hair- and I know for a fact that Jen's mum isn't a blonde and neither is Paul**

_**I agree about Jen's mum, but how do you know the hair colour of the Paul guy?**_

**Seen his picture in Times-he's owner of that huge computer company, 'Golden Skies'.**

**_He could've dyed his hair!_**

**Believe me-you can't get hair dye that colour!  
**

-Laughs-

**What's so funny?**

Your debate

_**Ha-ha, very funny (I'm being sarcastic)**_

**Hey! Why are those people there cheering?**

_**I dunno. Wasn't there an election today? For a new president?**_

OMG! I forgot! –Checks phone anxiously- He won! My role model!

**Who?**

Thomas Alexander Richmond A/N He's a teacher in my school who my friend, Sima, fancies!

_**Who's he?**_

**Thomas Alexander Richmond is from today, the most powerful person in the world**

**_I thought that was Morty Wilson_**

**You need to know more**

**_Hey! I know everything about entertainment. Just ask me anything!_**

**So then who's your fave singer's A.K.A Katy Richards husband?**

_**Tom Richmond**_

**As in?**

_**OMG! Katy Richards is married to the new president!**_

**Well done**

**_See I told you_** **_I knew everything!_**

**-Rolls her eyes-**

_**Hey, what happened to Jen?**_

**Look! She's there with Lucas!**

_**I hope they won't start going out-they have the same half brother. Eeuw!**_

**She's coming here…**

_**Please say they're not going out. Please say they're not going out. **_

**They hardly know eachother!**

_**Still!  
**_

**Ssh! Listen!**

_**--**_

**Aw...poor Jen**

_Same day: 5:30 pm at home, supposed to be studying_

I honestly don't get what's the big deal.

I know that's it's a bit gross-a girlfriend and boyfriend having the same half-brother but hello Oddie, Lucas and I aren't even going out!

Although…I may like him. He's really fit and he seems like an okay person and, yeah, from what I know of him so far, he seems a bit…obsessed with Celine's chest but that obsession can easily be removed. I mean, mine is actually bigger not that he needs to know or anything but Celine's stood out a lot because of her very, very tight t-shirt which displayed her very, very, sticky-outie and prominent…nipples. Eeuw!

Today I actually spoke to him for the first time…if nodding your head to him counts as speaking.

I'd been chosen to show the new student around-again. I'm always chosen to show new students around. Probably because I'm supposed to be clever, which I am, I guess when it comes to normal stuff but boys? I'm clueless. Seriously. Clueless.

I wasn't so surprised when I found out and I thought that maybe this time, helping the new student wouldn't be so boring. Especially if he was a total hottie with the iciest blue eyes ever, the curliest blonde hair ever and a very, very toned body which, unfortunately, totally and utterly prevented me from doing anything but staring at him.

When I first was introduced to him, I was really, really nervous.

We stood there for a few seconds then finally he said, "Hi," and I tried to say hello back but I couldn't so I nodded and smiled which didn't work either so the result was a shake of the head and a twisted mouth.

Now I know he'll never ask me out.

He asked me, "So. Do you like it here?"

I tilted my head right and left to show that it was okay-my ability to talk, apparently, gone.

He looked like he would rather be anywhere else than with me and I saw him look over to where Celine was sitting-did I mention I hate Celine?

All the boys like Celine although they should like Oddie too since she's her twin but, as you may have already figured out even though you can't, being a diary, Oddie and Celine are non-identical twins.

Celine's the tall, big-busted, tanned, show-offy, black-haired one and Oddie's the petite, flat-chested, thin-haired blonde one.

"So, you don't talk much do you," said Lucas, staring at Celine's previously mentioned large chest.

I made a choking sound which was actually supposed to be, "I do, sometimes. When I'm with friends."

He looked at me liked I'm weird. Which I am. So he was right.

"Um…I don't think you're feeling so well so I'll get someone else to show me around," and he backed away.

So much for the new guy.

Rookie and Oddie forced me to tell them everything and patted me on the back when I finally told them, saying:

RookieAt least you still have Zack…although; can I go out with him? But then you won't have anybody! Oh no! You'll be all alone, living your life as a spinster with twenty cats! I feel so sorry for you!

OddieHmm…I wonder if Lucas knows I'm available

Nice to know my friends are so supportive.

Anyway, I've come up with a conclusion to the whole Kenny situation:

I think that one day, Mum went to a club and Paul was there too, and he was drunk and he…raped her.

God! I hate that Paul guy! He's such a jerk! And to think, that he's Lucas's very own father.

I just hope, that if Lucas does ask me out, that he won't be as…evil…as his dad.

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Celine Ackerman

_Jennifer_,

_I'm inviting you to my 17th birthday party this Saturday. Now, don't think you're in my friend circle now. I've just invited you for two reasons:_

_a) You bring boys_

_b) You're her friend and, as I hate hearing, this is her party too_

_From,_

_Celine_

_-_

NEW E-MAIL_  
_

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Odette Ackerman

_Did you get the invitation to the party? From Celine? What did she say? She was so angry when Mum and Dad said that I __could invite my friends too. She was like, 'But she doesn't have__any friends!' And then I reminded you of all us geeks and nerds and freaks etc and she swore under her breath and said that her party was being ruined. _

_Anyway, Celine invited Lucas too and he's coming! But still, don't go out with him. You're related!_

_Love ya,_

_Oddie_

_xxx_

_P.S Tomorrow, the three of us are deciding what to wear at my house. Be there or be a spinster with 20 cats._

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Brooke McTavish

_Jen,_

_I can't wait for the party! What shall I wear? We're all deciding tomorrow, right? Zack is coming also to the party! And so is Ollie! I know that you said Ollie's gay but he can't be! He's so sweet! And he has the best fashion sense ever! _

_Got to go and watch National Geographic!_

_Bye!_

_Rookie_

_- _

NEW E-MAIL_  
_

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Chairman of Tom Richmond Fan Club

Attachment: jobdetails.pdf

_Dear Ms De Silva,_

_The club has decided to promote you to Secretary of our club. Congratulations. _

_Attached is the information you need._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Chairman_

_- _

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Brooke McTavish

_I did it._

_I told Zack that I love him._

_Lord help me!_

_- _

**To all my fans out there,**

**Hi! Again, I bet you can't wait till the next chappie! **

**Thanks to for reviewing and congrats again to shadowprincess3! **

**Review! I'll only update if you do!**

_**Bookwormie**_


	5. Chapter 5

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined_

_The Journal of Jennifer Josephina De Silva_

**Chapter Four**

A/N Sorry for not updating this like, forever but I went on hols and stuff…yeah, so sorry! But please, I know you're angry with me, but keep on reviewing! AND, I just realised that American's hols are in June, so I'm changing the month to September.

_18-09-31_

_First Period_

Freakin' hell!

Rookie did NOT just do what I think she did!

I just checked my mail this morning and voila! Two e-mails from Rookie. One, very normal and the other-not like her at all!

SHE TOLD ZACK SHE LOVES HIM!

That's so unlike her! And so wrong! How is she gonna get him to like HER now? He'll just use her, get her pregnant then throw her onto the streets where she'll rent a flat with a perv and end up working at McDonalds because she wouldn't have completed high school, forcing her to possibly resort to her sexual prowess for money. Eww!

And plus, if everyone told the person that they really loved, that they loved him/her, the whole world would break up. I bet there are a million women who don't love their husband but someone else, and if they admitted it, a million marriages would break apart! People would be used for their love!

**What's with the exclamation marks?**

Rookie, you can NOT just snatch someone's journal like that! It might have something really, really private written on it! That's why it says PRIVATE in size 72 across the front

**Don't worry, I didn't read it**

Phew

**Ooh! Were you writing about Lucas?**

No

**Really?**

Yes, now can you please change the subject?

**Okay, fine. Did you get my e-mail?**

Yeah, but I should warn you that National Geographic keep showing reruns these days

**No, I mean the other one**

Did you mean Zack as in Zack-Zack or ancient Zack from ancient show, Saved By The Bell?

**What the hell is Saved by the Bell?**

The show from History class

**With all those fashion-don'ts?**

Yep…1980s, it seems like a long time ago

**But Zack WAS cute though!**

You have a thing for people with the name Zack, don't you?

**Indeed I do**

So, why'd ya tell him?

**I dunno, I just…I wanted him to know my feelings about him, and maybe then he would give me a chance. To let him know that there's someone there who likes him as much as he likes you.**

But you shouldn't have TOLD him! Now, he'll take advantage of you and in a year you'll produced a baby Zack who'll grow up without his father

**Ewww! That's so not gonna happen! Why are you being so pessimistic anyway? Something good might come out of it!**

I'm not being pessimistic, I'm just warning you

**No. You just want all the guys to yourself. All your life, guys have been chasing after you and you've been encouraging me in the search for the perfect guy. Finally when there's hope for me, you destroy it**

Okay, now that's just being over-dramatic

**Over-dramatic huh? What about, "You'll end up with a Zack-baby!" **

That was a fair argument

**So was mine!**

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Zack Ackerman

_Hey Jen…um, I got an e-mail from Brooke saying that she loves me, and I was wondering whether is was a joke or something….or maybe you were the one who wrote it and sent it from her address by mistake? _

_If it wasn't any of them, then…tell Brooke I really need to speak to her…I've tried myself but she's avoiding me…_

_Love Zack_

-

SENT MESSAGE

To: Zack Ackerman

From: Jennifer De Silva

_I'm sorry but I'm not on speaking terms with Brooke at the moment. Perhaps you could ask Oddie?_

_Jen_

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Odette Ackerman

_Oh My God! You and Rookie aren't speaking! And you thought I wouldn't notice! _

_Why?_

_Luv Oddie_

_P.S We're deciding our outfits for the par-tay today remember? If you and Rookie aren't talking to each other I'll be bored out of my skull so make up by then!_

-

SENT MESSAGE

To: Odette Ackerman

From: Jennifer De Silva

_She told Zack she loves him. I just explained why that might be bad and she blew up._

_None of it was my fault…really_

_Love Jen_

_P.S I'm not sure I'll be able to come to your house if Brooke's going to be there. And plus-I only checked my mail before school. I had no time to pull together an outfit._

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Odette Ackerman

_You must come or I will kill you and don't worry about the clothes. _

_We'll go shopping first._

_Luv Oddie_

_P.S Like it wasn't some of your fault!_

-

NEW E-MAIL

To: Jennifer De Silva

From: Lucas Slater

_Hi Jennifer. I was just wondering where you were at recess cos you were supposed to show me round (maybe you were ill?) but it doesn't matter or anything. This girl called Celine did it instead. She even said she would take over your job for you if you were too busy-wasn't that nice of her?_

_From Lucas _

-

_Lunch_

That bitch! How dare she show him around? I mean, I did forget, but we could have toured the school now! And no flipping way am I gonna let her take my job!

And how can anyone just walk up to someone and say in sly tone with a hint of bitter sweetness, "Forgetting your responsibilities, tut, tut. And you're little fight! How sweet! Just like I used to have with the gang when I was 9! Looks like Jennifer isn't so grown up yet. Or should I say LITTLE Jennifer."

And I didn't know what to say. Really. That's what Celine's taunts can do to people. It's not the thing she says, it's the way she says them. Evil, really; pure evil.

Oh my God! He's coming here! Lucas! Eek!

Be calm, Jen, be calm.

I must record this as he talks to remember it forever.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I say, "I got your e-mail. I'm sorry I wasn't there at recess…I kinda forgot."

"It's no big deal," he says, half smiling-his eyes are smiling too!-, "There must be a huge pressure on you, being clever and stuff."

He understands me perfectly! It's like we're soul mates!

"Are you writing everything I'm saying in there?" he asks.

I blush.

'I must record this as he talks to remember it forever.' I'm such a freak!

He's taking out something from his rucksack.

Oh my God, it's a journal! Saying 'Private' on it except in size 74!

Wow, his secrets must be even more important than mine.

"Cool," is what I'm about to say but I'm interrupted my someone's screeching.

"I miss my Howard!"

I feel sorry for this Howard, his lady had a really horrid voice.

"That's so loud!" I exclaim.

"What is?" asks Lucas.

Oh my God.

It must be a ghost!

I turn around and see my mum talking to a glowing woman; the woman with the screechy voice; the ghost.

Lucas sees my mum too talking to what he must think is air.

"Hey! Your mum's a mediator!"

What. The. Hell.

-

_Hey! Thanks everyone for reviewing and remember to review more!_:)

_Bookwormie_  



	6. Chapter 6

This Is …Me

_Summary: Jennifer De Silva is like your normal, typical, over-ambitious and highly intelligent teenager. There's only a few things wrong with her life: She doesn't have a boyfriend, her whole family are keeping secrets from her AND she can talk to ghosts._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator BUT I DO own several of the characters i.e. the next generations of DeSilvas, McTavishes, Slaters, Ackermans etc. AND I own this amazing plot which might have been used before by someone else but I dunno…whatever_

_A/N. Jen writes in normal script, Odette in bold italics and Brooke, in bold. Letters and E-mails are in italics and stressed words are underlined_

**Chapter Six**

A.N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed but review more! I don't mind at all! And this is the longest chapter I've ever written so you better review loads!

_18-09-31_

_After school _

I've just had a meeting with the Guidance Counsellor A.K.A my mum; my lovely, darling mother who forgot to tell me she's a mediator-really.

It makes sense really if you think about it. The Mission's such an ancient school and yet I'm only ever met one or two ghosts because my mum sorted out the rest.

And guess what else she's failed to mention to me over the years? Dad's a mediator too!

Huh, a family of mediators-you would've never guessed it.

Then where does hunky Lucas come in? It turns out that his dad, Paul Slater, Kenny's dad, is a mediator and all though Lucas himself isn't one his dad told him all about them (although Lucas said his preferred name is Shifter, whatever that is). I wish my mum would have been as open as that but no, I've lived a whole 16 years thinking me and Kenny are the only ones like that in the world (and did I mention alien like freaks?) but it turns out there are more (and more alien like freaks).

But Mum still hasn't revealed the mystery which is Kenny (even though it isn't a mystery but…whatever)..

I never got to say by to Lucas though. As soon as Mum finished explaining, he hurried off. Sob.

Right now I'm in the passenger seat of Oddie's car, listening to the new rock band, Sue i Side and let me tell you, their songs are very depressing and that actually doesn't help. Oddie has also told me, that, there will be no parental supervision. Just loads of teens in a huge mansion. How dangerous.

Brooke's in the back seat. She's still not speaking to me. I don't care…well I do.

And look! There's darling Celine in her car (how strange is it that the twins have different cars? I guess it just shows how loaded Uncle Jake and Aunt Gina are) with Amber Slater next to her. I've hardly spoken to Lucas's sister but I can tell she's going to become a Celine clone.

Celine as usual has changed from the slightly decent clothes for school to the kind of outfit (or rather costume), a porn star would wear; a low cut halter with a tiny, black leather miniskirt and her lovely (not) belly-button ring can be seen. Amber, meanwhile, is wearing something a little (stress the little) decenter (I don't care if that isn't a word) but a lot more expensive.

I look down at my own outfit for the day-a pink shoulder baring sweater with black trousers and a pretty matching pink scarf. I could say that I'll never be as sexy as Celine (eurgh) but I know that's just lying.

We're reaching the mall now. It's like a race between Oddie and Celine to see who can reach there the quickest. They're speeding like mad and no! A red convertible swerves in front of the two cars and as the windows lowers, we find out it's Lucas.

Celine pushes her boobs out even further as I grimace with disgust.

"Lucas!"

"Celine," replied Lucas not too enthusiastically; not entirely looking at her, but at me.

I try to smile coolly.

"Are you ok?" whispers Oddie.

Knowing that the smile isn't working, I toss my hair and tilt my head slightly up, avoiding Lucas's penetrating gaze and pretending I just don't care.

I think he's fallen for my acting and the car turns and heads to the mall. "See ya ladies," he says, "I'll see you inside."

"Oh, we will!" replies Celine eagerly.

And then both cars wait for the red care to fade into the distance and the race starts again.

Celine wins.

"Damn!" says Oddie as gets out of the car and slams the door.

-

_At Oddie's house_

Oh. My. God.

(I seem to say that a lot these days).

I just came back from the mall after meeting Paul Slater. Kenny's dad.

We were in the Food Court, bags in every hand (I bought a strapless red top which flares out to wear with my designer jeans and some red strappy high heels-very chic, Oddie assured me).

Oddie also told me to make up with Rookie and we did, over coffee.

"I'm sorry I said you would have a Zack-baby."

"I'm sorry I got into such a strop."

And that was it.

Only two sentences and we were best friends again.

While we talked about how idiotic we had been, Lucas (where had he come from) came over and said hi.

"Hey," I replied in my ever so cool attitude.

"Um…well…I'd like you to meet my parents," and then he moved to the side to reveal a handsome man with Lucas's ice blue eyes and slick (but with curling ends) brown hair and a pretty lady who had Lucas's honey blonde hair.

"Hi, Jennifer right?" drawled the handsome man who I presumed to be Paul Slater.

"Yeah."

"And Brooke and Odette," said Paul, looking at the other two. "I knew your parents."

"We know," replied Oddie.

"I'm Kelly," introduced the lady. "Paul's wife."

Gee, I had no idea.

"So YOU'RE the person mum and Aunt Suze love bitching about!" burst out Rookie, then realizing her bluntness, she uttered a quiet, "Sorry."

Kelly narrowed her eyes and I knew she wanted to kill the three of us, but Paul laughed saying, "I could imagine that."

Then he looked again at me and I felt myself shrink at his gaze. "You're the splitting image of your father."

"So I've been told."

"You're an only child?"

"No, I have a younger brother, Kenny." You should know. "He looks a lot like you."

He seemed surprised by this.

"Me? But…" and then the all mighty Paul went quiet as realization sunk into his eyes. So he hadn't known that Mum was ever pregnant with his son. He hadn't known that such a huge thing could happen after raping her. He hadn't known that not using protection had huge consequences; He hadn't known.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Kelly.

"Nothing, nothing," said Paul, shaking his head. "Well it was nice meeting you girls. We'll hopefully see you soon."

We uttered good byes then Paul and Kelly left, leaving Lucas on his own at our table again.

"You guys are going to the party tomorrow aren't you?" he asked.

"I should hope so. It's half my party," replied Oddie obviously hurt that Lucas had forgot Celine had a twin sister.

Lucas had the grace to look embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"We're going though," jumped in Rookie, "As you can probably tell," she continued, looking around at the many bags which surrounded our smallish table.

Lucas laughed. He has a nice laugh-a deep, happy laugh. "So I'll see you soon."

**Oh my God. Are you writing about Lucas?**

Maybe

_**Oooo**_

Shut up!

**Oooo**

Hmph

**Lol **

_**We're gonna look like sex bombs tomorrow**_

I would hope so; otherwise I've spent $100 for nothing

**YOU guys may look like sex bombs, but I won't. Even ZACK won't go out with me**

He will

**How can you be so sure?**

_**Ve have our vays**_

**I'm sure you do, Miss I-got-a-D-in-German**

**_Last year! I'm taking Spanish now! And I'm getting an A in that!_**

Ahem

_**Thanks to little Miss De Silva here who is a master at that**_

Thank you

**Back on my trauma?**

Ah yes your trauma

_**With Zackie boy**_

**Don't call him that!**

_**Whatever**_

Anyway, just straighten you lurvely white blonde hair, emphasize those lovely violet eyes with your new eyeliner we got today…

…_**Make your lips as kissable as you can with your new lip gloss and slip on that lovely black dress over your skinny jeans…**_

…Which is excellent for you as it is a huge contrast against your white, white skin…

_**Then you'll be one of the hottest babes in Carmel**_

Northern California

_**The whole of California**_

The USA

_**The whole of America**_

The whole world

**Did I mention you guys have wicked imaginations?**

-Sticks tongue out-

_**Pillow fight!**_

_19-09-31_

_After the party at my house (did I mention it's 4:00 am in the morning?)_

That was the least boring party I've ever been to in my life. I'm not saying it was fantastic or brilliant or even very good, but it wasn't boring. It was excitement at it's peak.

It started when Rookie and I arrived at Oddie's house at 7 pm.

Celine opened the door for us, did this weird sneery thing when she saw who we were (and especially our outfits which made us look like sex bombs as mentioned before) then let us in. The first person we saw was Oddie, chatting to Zack. Oddie was looking the best she had in a long time. She was wearing black, v necked, tight fitting, 3 quarter sleeve top with a short black which accentuated her long, slim legs. She probably didn't know it but quite a few boys were ogling this and her cleavage.

"Oddie! Happy birthday!" we yelled, giving her the presents. Mine was a pair of shoes she'd had her eye on for a long time and Rookie's was the matching bag.

Oddie took our presents (after she complimenting us, and we complimenting her) and left to put them in the kitchen, leaving us alone with Zack.

"Hey Jen, you look great!" I smiled and said the same to her, conscious that other people were thinking the same judging by the leers I'd got from half the football team on the way in (did I mention I love being pretty?)

Then Zack looked at Rookie and his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"O-oh my God," he stuttered, "you look fantastic."

Rookie looked the happiest she'd been in ages. "Thanks," and then Zack invited her to dance for a bit and she very eagerly said yes. I rolled my eyes and went to the living room

I saw Blue Wonder and went to say hello but I was interrupted in my journey by my very hot, very backstabbing ex boyfriend Laurie Scott. He has hair down to his chin which is very black and wavy and grey eyes. We used to be inseparable but then he cheated on me with Tammy (HATE HER!), one of Celine's clones because I was "too caught up in work."

"Hey Jen."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Aren't you gonna ask how I am?"

I rolled my eyes. "How are you?"

"Tammy dumped me."

"So I've heard."

"And I was wondering if-"

"You want us to get together again."

"Yeah!"

"No," and then I walked away, very calmly and coolly and then he stopped me.

"Jen, come on! Remember how happy we used to be?"

"Get lost."

"Remember this….and this…" and then he started to kiss me starting at my hair then my forehead, nose, lips and then even my neck. I pushed him away but he continued, forcefully.

Surprisingly I did not feel the sensation I used to when he kissed me but just bored. His hands were roaming everywhere-my shoulders, my back, my butt and then finally, predictably my boobs.

This was getting way too far.

I tried to push him off but his grip on me was too strong. "Geroff!" I shouted but Laurie just grinned, clearly enjoying my discomfort.

But then suddenly, I was able to breathe and Laurie wasn't in my face anymore but in the hands of Lucas who's big, strong hands were clasping Laurie's shoulder which looked to be very uncomfortable.

Lucas, I thought with joy, was looking hotter than ever in his dark jeans, plain white shirt and light coloured denim jacket.

"She said to get lost."

Laurie looked at me, then him. "God, what are you, going out or something?"

I laughed lightly, pretending to think this very funny. I looked at Lucas to see if he found this funny too but he just stood with the same emotionless expression.

Laurie raised one eyebrow then laughed very patronizingly as he walked away to Trisha Hopkins, another one of Celine's clones.

"You're chance has gone, Jen," he said.

"Guess what? I don't care."

Lucas looked at me for like the first time ever. "You okay?"

I nodded.

He looked me up and down and I thought there was something wrong then I realized he was checking me out. I felt a shiver down my spine. Ooh!

"Hey, Jen, you wanna…" but his sentence was cut off when Rookie came running, excitement in her eyes.

"Jen! I need to speak to you!" Then noticing Lucas, "Oh, hey Lucas."

He nodded. "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

Rookie led me to a corner to talk some girl talk. "He asked me out!"

"Who did?"

"Zack!" she squealed. "Zack Ackerman asked me, Brooke McTavish, resident freak (if only she knew) and albino, out!"

I hugged her warmly. "Awww, I'm so happy for you!"

She giggled…giggled. Not the totally cute horsey laughter I was used to hearing which she had inherited from her mum but a proper, high pitched, girly giggle. Her face meanwhile, was the epitome of happiness. It was shining, radiant and she had never looked more beautiful before.

"I know you would be! I mean, he probably hasn't still gotten over you yet," she replied, frowning, "But still! At least I look nice enough that the boy of my dreams is asking me out!"

"Dahling, I have every reason to believe he's gotten over me. Look at him over there, staring at you. You are clearly the object of his desire."

She giggled again (!!!) then said worriedly, "You're not angry though, are you? That he might now like me?"

"Eww! No way! Rookie, he's my cousin! Step cousin yes, but cousin all the same and even if he wasn't, I just don't feel for him that way. Now go over there and show him more reasons to lurve you!"

"You'll be okay? I mean, I don't want to leave you alone again. Look what happened last time," reminded Rookie.

I laughed. "I'll be fine. I'll go and say hello to Oddie."

And then Rookie went into her beloved's arms (okay, so not into his arms but…whatever).

I went to the kitchen to look for Oddie and what I found was NOT good.

Oddie was stumbling round the large kitchen, a cup of spiked punch in her hands. I hurried over to catch her as she nearly fell beside the sink.

"Oh my god, Oddie!"

She looked at me and smiled drunkenly. "Jennnn." She leaned back into the sink, tilting her head so her long, thick, sandy blonde hair fell into the dishes lying there. I took her head and positioned it upright, snatching the "punch" away.

"Oddie, what have you been doing?" I shouted.

"He came," she replied unhelpfully.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Blue Wonder," she answered, pointing to the door I had just come through, "and he started kissing me. I didn't mind at first-after all, he's one of the hottest guys in school but then it got uncomfortable. He gave me punch and starting touching me in places. He said I was looking hot and that I would look even hotter with all my clothes off. I pushed him and he called me a whore, said that I was the one who was leading him on to believe I wanted him to…you know…and then he touched me again and left. And he got me like this." Her words were slurred and she was crying heavily. I hugged her and said words of comfort like a mother.

"I'll go tell Blue Wonder where to go and…"

"Don't leave me on my own!"

She started to fall again and I held her up. "Ssh, it's okay, it's okay…"

Lucas came into the kitchen with a frown on his face. "Hey Jen, someone spiked the punch so I'm gonna refill it," then noticing the drunk Oddie, "Oh my God, what happened to Odette? Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "Does she look okay to you? She's drunk," and I then explained about what Blue Wonder had done. His eyes widened-was that anger or laughter? Was he feeling sorry for Oddie or mocking her? His blue eyes were completely unreadable yet the most shocking thing was what came out of his mouth.

"It's all my fault."

Huh?

He didn't wait to explain. "Blue was boasting he could get all the girls to second base by midnight and rest of us…we encouraged him. We said that if he did we would give him money…"

"And if he didn't?" I asked (quite coolly, may I add).

"He…he would have to go out with…with the albino in front of everyone at the Shack."

The Shack is the Smoothie Shack next to the beach. It's THE place for THE people-Celine and her clones and the Jocks. Everyone who's anyone goes there. When I was Laurie's girlfriend, I went there quite often (it was soo superficial-but the smoothies were amazing!) but now, sure I've gotten a few invites but from my experience, I know it's better not to go.

What made me most angry though, was that going out with Rookie was apparently a punishment. I was seething. This degrading of one of the best people ever made me forget about Oddie, leaning on my shoulder.

"You dickhead!" I said to Lucas. He looked surprised for a second that perfect Jen could use such language then quickly apologized over and over again; but I ignored him.

"You and your fucking friends are such fucking bastards! But then, that's not surprising is it. You know, Lucas, I thought you might be nicer than them but how I was wrong. I didn't' know you were JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!" My voice was laced with fury and rage, but I wasn't done yet. "But I guess that's to be expected of a guy who's dad raped my mum!"

Silence.

I could definitely read Lucas's eyes now.

And I walked away in anger, dragging Oddie with me, leaving Lucas, staring at our backs, open mouthed (and even looking like that he looked like a Greek God).

I led Oddie to the bathroom to sober herself up (and vomit loads of times into the sink).

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Several curls had come out from my updo, framing my face. I didn't bother to put them back.

"I can't believe you told him," said Oddie, her words slurring slightly when she had finished tidying herself up.

"Yeah, well I did and I don't regret. He should know."

"But he might not go out with you now seeing as you two are step brothers."

"Zack's my step cousin and he has…had…a huge crush on me, like Uncle Brad, had on Mum."

"Eww. Thanks for telling me," replied Oddie sarcastically.

"You'll probably forget since you're so drunk," I retorted.

Oddie laughed cynically. "That's me; Oddie the whore. Available for one hour, costing $50."

"Oddie!"

She thanked me for looking after her then we came out in search for Rookie but she was too busy sucking face with Zack on one of the couches in the living room. Oddie and I quickly hurried away into the garden, scarred for life.

"Ewww! Did you see where Zack's hand was? I swear all of us will lose our virginity by the end of the party. Me with some random footballer who'll be sent by Blue to remind me of my whoreness; Rookie with Zack and you…" Oddie looked to the doors leading into the garden where a certain Lucas was standing talking to Blue.

"Shut up!" But I continued looking at Lucas because something very interesting seemed to be happening judging by his actions.

"Oddie, come closer," I said and we tiptoed (although there was no reason to) to behind the bushes, near Lucas and Blue.

"What are you? The protector of virgins?" Blue was saying.

"Blue…"

"Cos you know, when you're done, hand them over to me so we can have some fun." Blue was obviously very drunk.

"This is what I mean! That's all you guys think about. I mean, come on, doesn't anything else attract you to a girl other than her boobs and butt?"

"I dunno…how about her virginity...but if she isn't, she'll be good in bed!" and Blue laughed in a really infuriating way. I just wanted to kill him there and then.

Lucas looked at him in disgust. Blue seemed to notice this and added, "Aw come on Luke, don't tell me you don't think about it either!"

Part of me wanted him to say no, proving he's nice but another part wanted him to say yes, proving he isn't gay. Yes, I agree, I'm a very messed up person.

"I'm a teenage boy, of course I do!" Hmmm, was that good or bad? "But I'm not just gonna go around sleeping with any girl who I think is hot but a girl who's hot AND has a great personality." Oh my God, he's perfect! He isn't gay AND he's nice (a/n is that even possible? Me and my friend were discussing how all the hot, nice guys are gay and the hot, mean ones or the ugly, nice ones are straight. It's not fair!). "And I would never harass a poor innocent girl like you did today!"

"What the fuck? You dared me to!"

"But only if the other girl wanted to."

"That whore so wanted it!"

Punch.

I winced.

"You fucking made her drunk!"

Punch back.

I winced.

And a fight followed, with of course, Oddie's new hero, Lucas winning.

Go Lucas! You're the best! You know how to beat the rest! Whoo!

Sorry, I got sidetracked for a moment. I have realized I'm rubbish at cheerleading.

Later on when Oddie had thanked Lucas (while staring at his six pack which had become visible after he took off his jacket) and Blue was comforted by Celine (who was practically offering her boobs to him), Lucas talked to me.

"So, we're related."

"Oh, no, not technically. You're dad raped my mum in a drunken state and ta-da, Kenny was born. Amazing Kenny who looks nothing like my dad. That's how I figured it out. Well, I overheard a conversation first. Yes, I know, eavesdropping was bad, but hell I was young! And foolish. Isn't it funny how young people are foolish? I guess I'm still young, and so are young, and I guess we're still foolish but I think were less…foolish, I mean…" Yes I was rambling. Yes I'm a geek. I do that when I'm nervous (I've inherited this from Mum).

"So that means I can still do this."

And then he kissed me.


End file.
